The terminal three enzymes in the pathway for tetrahydrobiopterin (BH4) biosynthesis have been isolated and purified to homogeneity from rat brain. Antibodies have been prepared to each and studies are now underway using these antibodies to screen a DNA library in order to isolate DNA probes.